


His Bidding

by davidsharrington



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsharrington/pseuds/davidsharrington
Summary: When The Dark Lord enlisted Nick's help to do his bidding, what other choice did Nick have? Although, he never would have suspected he would have cared for the mortal that his bidding involved. Harvey could only deny Nick's charms and The Dark Lord's will for so long....





	1. A Glimpse Into The Heart

Harvey’s breath leaves his lips in heavy pants his hands on his knees as he looks around him pulsing with fear and thrill. The woods around them grows heavy with shades creeping through the branches. The shrill sound of the wind blowing against his body leaving a trail of goosebumps and shivers behind. His legs feel weak from all the running and searching the mines for answers. His mind lingering on Ros and Theo, hoping they were okay.   
  
“Harv!” Nick’s voice was clear before the other boy registered the firmness of his body against him, pulling him tightly against his form. “What did I tell you?” Nick bushes his hands up and down Harvey's back, placing a worried kiss to the top of his head. Inhaling the warm scent of his boyfriend's body, that filled him with comfort and relief to see his boy standing there alive and well. Pushing down the imagery of demons and shadows that flickered with evil mischief they saw in the mines out of his head.  
  
Harvey laughs in relief, letting his arms tighten around Nick’s torso. The warmth of Nick's body washes over him tucking his face into his neck lingering in the moment. He could have stayed wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms for eternity if Nick would let him. His hands gripping tightly onto the fabric of his jacket losing sight of the mission for this simple comfort that he'd fear they'd lose in the thick of the adrenaline that overtook them mere minutes ago. “That we’d be okay.”  
  
“And we’re okay, baby!” Nick whoops his lips breaking into a smile, “Sabrina’s waiting, hurry up.” Nick pulls away taking Harvey’s calloused hands into his. The two of them stand in each other's embrace still looking at one another with tired eyes, the dark circles under both of their eyes prominent from the long nights they've spent together the last few days. Nick watches as Harvey presses his eyes closed taking a moment together with him, curiousness filling Nick's features wondering what his mortal was thinking. If only he knew the spell off the top of his head to explore the corners of Harvey's mind without alerting him to his presence inside.    
  
“Nick...”  
  
“Yeah?” said Nick.  
  
“In case I can’t say it later-“  
  
“Shut up, farm boy.” Nick interrupts before he can finish his statement, he couldn't hear whatever Harvey was going to say. He knew in his heart that this was the moment mortals would proclaim their love dramatically like the movies before they could possibly die and he wasn't ready to say goodbye. Nick couldn't will himself to accept the idea of goodbye, let it lingered on the back of his mind threatening to paralyze him with fear. He couldn't let anything bad happen to the man he's fallen in love with. A scoff would've been his response a few months ago when he embarks on this journey and now he understands Sabrina's reasoning for caring for the mortal world. Nick hesitates a moment meeting Harvey’s warm eyes, a misty glaze over them before he places a hand on the side of Harvey’s face, cupping his smooth cheek in his hand. He leans in letting his lips brush Harvey’s, lingering the warmth and sweetness of his lips.  
  
Before the moment can carry further, a screeching demon pulls them away from each other. Nick looks over his shoulder scanning the area for the sounds. Hidden in the trees he finds a gargoyle shaped demon stretching his wings just as the group figured, he watches the demon clinking to life as he stretches his leg under his chain-mail armor. The demon roars unearthly noises before diving out of the tree into the direction of Nick and Harvey. Quickly, Nick grips Harvey’s hand tighter flicking his hand up muttering a spell transporting him and Harvey away from the forest.


	2. Causality of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord summons and demands Nick to his bidding, but Nick doesn't know how to feel. Regret that his first summon of the Dark Lord solely based on Sabrina, he wanted his worth as a warlock to be because of himself not the new girl with a weird relationship with The Dark Lord. Either way, he prepared himself in every way to fulfill the request and make The Dark Lord happy.

The light of a candle flickers beside him as he searches over Spellman's journal reading through the pages furiously. His eyes flutter with exhaustion before he shakes off the feeling, grabbing his glass off the table. The cup shines with a green liquid layered with blue on top, he brings the cup to his lips tipping back the drink letting the warmth of the glowing liquids flow down his throat. Cringing up from the bad taste he shakes his head, groaning before setting the now empty cup onto the table the candlelight catching the gold flecks of color radiating off the cup. Nick brushes a hand through his hair before pressing the journal closed.

 _Useless,_ he thought to himself. He wanted to help Spellman, but there was only so much he could do with the journal and having failed at finding the answers he sought he set his mind to use this dumb journal for selfish reasons. He figured the techniques he read could help him improve his conjuring skills, Sabrina's father being as bright as he was in life. Yet, nothing sparked his interest that he didn't already know. With ease, he slides his belongings into his backpack turning on his heel to exit the library when the room glows with colors, candles flickering to life with flame. The electric lights losing their spark causing a few of them to overrun with power that they shattered into pieces. A sensation tickles in the air before The Dark Lord reveals himself standing triumphantly his eyes scanning about the room, the low growl of his animalistic half filling the silence in the room, stricken with surprise Nick can only watch. 

Gaining his consciousness back, Nick falls to his knee instantly bowing regarding, with the utmost respect, Dark Lord himself, his head dipping. His eyes lingering on the hooved feet of The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord reaches out his hoofed foot towards Nick, and Nick instantly takes it into his hand pressing a kiss to the hoof offered before him. The Dark Lord watches him, as Nick places his foot back onto the floor keeping in his respectful position. He swears he could see the itching of a smile on The Dark Lord, suddenly surged with pride Nick holds The Dark Lord's gaze with earnest interest.

"Nicholas Scratch," The half-goat breathes out, his brown fur tufted perfectly, "I have a need for you to prove yourself within the coven."

"Yes, My Dark Lord." Nick replies with no hesitation, "Whatever it is, it will be."

"Good." The Dark Lord replies, stepping closer to the young warlock. 

Nick watches him, unsure of how to react to the man they worshipped before him finally calling upon him. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts, what could the Dark Lord want from him? Nick knew his strengths and knew the asset he'd become to the Church of Night, there was no doubt in his mind his calling would be powerful and he could prove himself even further. Maybe even catch Sabrina's eye in the way he wanted to, but she seemed to resist. Kinkle, he thinks with a mild distaste for the mortal before the thoughts swallowed up with doubtful thoughts of the Dark Lord's visit. He wondered if he'd needed help with conjuring or if he needed him to carry out one of the whims of The Dark Lord. He always thought he prepared for the moment The Dark Lord would call on him, but his mind raced and his breathing was heavy in the presence of him. He feared to let down The Dark Lord, the biggest disgrace he could make as a Warlock in his coven. 

"Your Dark Lord calls upon you to befriend a Mortal, Mr. Harvey Kinkle. Do you know of him, Nicholas?" 

Nick flinches for a moment before recomposing himself refusing to upset the Dark Lord, "Sabrina Spellman's boyfriend?" The Dark Lord nods in approval. "Just befriend him? Nothing more meaningful?" Disappointment filled his features that he couldn't hide quick enough for the Dark Lord to not see. Suddenly a hand gripped his chin forcing the Warlock to look into the eyes of the beast before him. Nick's breath catching in his throat his eyes widening in fear.

"Dare you question The Dark Lord's will, Mr. Scratch?" 

"No, your unholiness." Nick replies, "I will befriend Harvey Kinkle." His reassurance causes the Dark Lord's grip to weaver allowing Nick to catch his breath forcing neutralness to his features. 

"Should you find yourself in a place to seduce him to lie in your sheets over Ms. Spellman, do so." The Dark Lord followed up, his hand still warm against Nick's chin.

Nick nods, "Of course, My Dark Lord."  _Seriously?_  

"Don't disappoint me, Mr. Scratch. It will reveal the importance of this mission within time. Don't waste my time or I will replace you." With that, The Dark Lord disappeared into the night, the light of the main library flickering on only to fail as the candles in the room burnt out completely leaving Nick in overburdening darkness. It weighed on him, as he collected his thoughts. He pushes himself off of the cold wood which he found himself on after the Dark Lord's visit, thinking about the consequences of seducing Harvey Kinkle. Harvey Fucking Kinkle. That mortal never ceases to ruin Nick's plans he thinks to himself.

This led to him thinking of the importance The Dark Lord promised him, lie with Harvey for the respect of the Dark Lord. There had to be a personal vendetta for Sabrina or Harvey if the most powerful man in the Church of Night asked him to interfere with their relationship. Harvey, a mortal, could the Dark Lord not deal with him, himself had he wanted Harvey gone that bad? He swallows heavily as he makes his way to the entrance of the library the light of his phone carrying him through the steep darkness. His eyes falling over the books on the shelves reading the titles back to the books themselves his phone not doing much worth of lighting up the creased spines that looked back at him. He wondered if he might find one to help him understand the request made of him or how to carry out the request without working too hard. Lucky for him, it wouldn't be so hard to fully push Sabrina and Harvey away from each other, their relationship was rocky as it was. Nick was a catch, seducing Harvey would be child's play to him. And Prudence didn't help, whispering into Sabrina's ear all the time, he wished he could know what was going through her and her sisters' head understand why they cared so much about Sabrina. 

Nick shoves his hands into his pockets finding no luck in the library as the giant double doors closed behind him encasing the bitter darkness. The Academy of Unseen Arts always lurked with energy that felt unsettling if you weren't used to the feeling of the liveliness of the shadows and the creatures that lurked in them. Nick hadn't felt unsettled by these shadows for a long time, a few weeks into his enrollment he adjusted and found comfort through the shadows. Now, however, he felt like The Dark Lord was watching him, studying him, testing him. Seeing if he would truly follow through for breaking up Sabrina and Harvey, even if The Dark Lord didn't use that exact phrasing that's what he was doing. 

He returned to the men's dorm hall, finding a majority of the warlocks already in bed or asleep. A few were awake reading from brewing books, conjuring tomes, and petty magic with handheld lights. Nick could walk circles around any of the guys in the dorm, he found his bed neatly made the way he left it. He tossed his bag into the chest at the front of his frame, before disrobing putting his clothes into his chest as well before sliding into his bed The sheets were scratchy against his body from their fresh clean wash over the weekend. He ran his hands over his chest, the feeling of the Dark Lord's grip on his chin lingered... burned almost.

Harvey Kinkle, he thought back to their first meeting with Sabrina. Harvey seemed so lively he'd never seen someone smile as much as Harvey had that day. He couldn't place why that smile stuck out to him. He enjoyed the banter between them, getting under the skin of the mortal left him with a thrill he couldn't explain, but he loved it. He loved watching him writhe and try to hide it. So maybe he liked Overalls, liked to loathe him Nick settled on. The mortal portrayed himself exactly as Nick thought they would. Still, even the pleasure of getting under Harvey's skin, Nick couldn't find the reason Sabrina attached herself so deeply to mortal connections that she found herself stuck by. Harvey was quite attractive for a mortal so Nick understood that part of it, but what did Harvey have that he didn't? That settled it, he'd find out what made him different from Harvey and find what made Harvey weak-willed and open himself up to Nick. He'd enjoy every moment of this since he must follow through.

He looked around quietly none of the other warlocks noticing him before he produces a tome from the side of his bed flipping open to a spell he's been curious about using. His first mission, to understand Harvey's psyche with a mind spell that he's seen the Weird Sisters use on different ladies in their dorms. With this, he would learn the innermost thoughts of the mortal and find a way to his sheets. He closes his eyes repeating the words of the spell in his mind before thinking of Harvey. Finding himself in the mind of Harvey Kinkle, a smirk spread Nick's fast gathering all he could to help himself in his mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for the late update.


End file.
